


Don't You Go

by Emis033



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Modern Era, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emis033/pseuds/Emis033
Summary: This is just a little something I thought of writing after listening to Don't You Go by All Time Low. It's kind of based off of that song but I added a bit more to the story. I haven't posted on here in a while so I'm sorry if this isn't fantastic. Let me know if you liked this story and you want to me write more short stories! Thanks for reading!





	Don't You Go

Y/n hummed and wrapped her arms a little tighter around the warm body that was next to her. She heard the person sigh. She didn’t think anything of it as the TV was turned on. Maybe she had ended up snuggling up with Finn after the party last night. It was a pretty common thing especially when he would get in fights with Poe or she would get so drunk she would cry about her self-proclaimed miserable life. She shifted her legs a bit and realized not only were these legs too long to be Finn’s but she was also not wearing any pants. Was she wearing any clothes? Her eyes shot open and she looked up to see Ben Solo staring back at her. He had a black eye and his hair was a complete mess.   
“Good morning.” He said in his husky morning voice. Suddenly the events of last night played back in her head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The music at the party was blaring and Y/N was pouring her second drink. She was a frequent party-goer but only so it didn’t seem like she was a loner. Every night started out the same. She got ready and went to whatever party Finn, Rey, and Poe were headed off to. Tonight it was at Rey’s apartment. She had been there since 5 helping set up and it was now 10. Her friends had left her to go talk to any familiar face they saw or go dance with strangers. She stood in the kitchen near the drinks. She could tell that it was going to be a long night but she was trying to pace herself. She watched people down drinks and go back for more. She wasn’t surprised to see Ben there but was surprised to see him drinking water and not some sort of alcoholic concoction. He often went to the same parties as she did but they had only ever been introduced once. They took many of the same classes together. He sometimes bothered her for answers to questions and would try to pass her notes in class. She thought he was silly and childish.   
He smirk when he noticed her staring. She looked away and swallowed half of her drink. She was embarrassed but he was cute so she couldn’t help but stare. She had barely noticed when he sauntered across the room to stand next to her.   
“You finish that essay?” He asked while pouring himself some punch.  
“Yes.” She told him confidently.  
“Of course you did.” He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.   
“No friends tonight?” He asked in an attempt to keep a conversation going.  
“You know how the story goes. ‘Y/N we will be with you the whole time’ and then once the party actually gets interesting they ditch me for the better people.”   
“Who could be better than you?” He winked and took a large sip of his drink.  
“Ha ha, very funny Solo.” She rolled her eyes but blushed at his comment.  
“Oh please call me Ben.” He said sarcastically.  
“Why the hell do you come to these parties? You always end up standing in the kitchen alone.”  
“You stalking me or something, Ben?” She exaggerated his name. It made his heart flutter to hear it come out of your mouth.  
“You are avoiding the question.” He pointed out.  
“Why does anyone come to these shitty parties? To be social and not be an outcast.”   
“I guess you are right but wouldn’t you prefer to be doing something else.”   
“Yes, but this is what I chose to do instead.”   
“What would you rather be doing?”   
“Why do you care?”  
“Just trying to get to know my good friend, Y/N.” He winked.   
“Good friend? You ask me for answers during tests and try to talk to me in the middle of class. You kind of act like an asshole.”   
“Ok I see where you are coming from but because I am an asshole I don’t know how to get the attention of a beautiful and intelligent girl like you. Instead of just walking up to you, sit next to you and bug you in class so maybe just maybe you can leave class thinking ‘wow Ben Solo besides the fact that he is an asshole he is pretty cute’” He sipped his drink with a smirk on his face. She blushed a bit because she had no idea that was what he was trying to accomplish. She was not going to tell him that he had succeeded.  
“So what are you trying to do by talking to me right now?” She asked.   
“Right now I am trying to spend the rest of my night getting to know you a little better if you would let me.”   
“I guess we can see how it goes.” She tried to act like she didn’t have butterflies in her stomach. For the next hour, they drank but mostly talked. He asked about everything that she liked and everything that she hated. It had turned out that they had a lot more in common than she ever thought. It was getting a bit late for her to be out but she didn’t want to stop indulging in this time with Ben.   
“You seem tired, do you want me to walk you home?” He asked when she finished yawning for the third time.  
“Yeah, sure if you don’t mind.” The two of them put their drinks down.  
“Let me just tell Finn I’m heading home.” She told him. He nodded.  
“Yeah, of course.” He waited in the kitchen as she went to find Finn. He was sitting on the couch and seemed to be starting a game of spin the bottle.  
“Hey, I’m going to head home.” She said while placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“Oh no stay! It’s so much fun.” Finn motioned for her to take a seat.  
“I’m tired.” She knew she didn’t have to elaborate or make up an excuse.   
“You need someone to bring you home?” He asked.  
“No, Ben Solo said he would walk me.” A huge grin appeared on his face.  
“Well, you be careful. Use protection!” He yelled as she walked away giggling. She gave him the finger to which made him gasp. Suddenly there was screaming and yelling from the kitchen.  
Y/N then saw a small circle of people surrounding Ben and some other guy. Ben took a hard blow to the face and then punched the other guy right in the gut. She pushed through the small crowd and grabbed Ben’s hand. The ginger man he had punched was too distracted to stop them. With Ben behind her, they ran out of the building and onto the street.  
“What the hell happened?” She asked while trying to catch her breath.  
“Hux, he is just a total dick.” He explained while taking deep breathes.   
“So you punched him? You know what, whatever let’s go to my place and get some ice on your face.” She grabbed his hand again and slowly made their way to her apartment. Once they got into the elevator they were both exhausted. There was a man that seemed to be admiring Y/n and it took no time for Ben to notice she was nervous. He wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his head on your shoulder. The man looked away and seemed to get out of the elevator in a hurry. A few more floors up the elevator stopped and opened to y/n’s floor.  
“Sorry, that guy was just weird,” Ben explained while pulling his head up but not taking his arm off of her waist.  
“It’s ok.” She blushed and they walked down the hall. Once getting into the apartment she led him to the kitchen.  
“Here put this on your face. I will get you some painkillers.” She handed him a bag of frozen peas. He did as he was told. His eyes wandered the house a bit. He could clearly tell who go to decorate which rooms. He smiled realizing that she was obviously the one to decorate the kitchen.   
“Put your hand out.” He did as he was told and she placed three ibuprofen in his hand. She held out a glass of water to him. He placed the frozen peas on the counter and took the water from her. As he swallowed the pills she dug through her freezer and pulled out some ice cream and then grabbed 2 spoons.  
“So you live here with Finn and Poe?” He asked while digging into the plain vanilla ice cream.   
“Yeah, I’m just trying to save up for my own place. I’m also kind of in love this place so I’m hoping that they are the ones who move out and I get to stay here.” He nodded.  
“Of course I would redecorate that living room. I’m not a fan of that sleek modern shit but they let me do the kitchen and the hallway bathroom so I had to let them do something.”   
“I like the kitchen.” He started causing her to blush yet again.  
“Can I see your room?” He asked. She was surprised about how straightforward he was but she wasn’t just going to say yes. She was going to flirt back a little.  
“Why do you want to see my room?”   
“A bedroom can tell you a lot about a person. I want to know more about you.”   
“I can tell you anything you want to know.” She kept playing the game. She was hesitant about letting him into her bedroom. She knew it was a little cluttered and it also looked more like the bedroom on a 17-year-old than someone who is 23. She was more nervous about what might happen if she brought him in there. She was tipsy and so was he. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t stolen glances at his perfectly plump lips. Her thoughts even wondered off to how that beautiful black hair might feel through her fingers. She hadn’t been with anyone in over a year. Actually, she had only had sex twice and with the same guy. Both times were awkward and uncomfortable. She might be going out on a limb but Ben had to have some experience, right? He was far more attractive than her last boyfriend and way more intriguing. She let out a shaky breath. Was she really about to have a one night stand?   
“Follow me.” She dropped the spoon on the counter and tried to sway her hips a bit as she walked. He took notice and smirked. She stopped at the plain white door and took a breath in before turning the handle. She flipped the switch and walked far enough into the room so that he could trail behind. He pushed passed her and looked all around. He chuckled a bit when he saw the various movie posters on the wall. He couldn’t help but notice how cozy it was. Her bed was covered in a million pillows. He imagined her curling up in it every night. She eyed him and nibbled on her bottom lip. She wanted to know his thoughts but also was too nervous to ask. He walked back to her still smiling. Her face was so hot. He was so close she could smell the alcohol on him.  
“I have one more thing I want to know about you.” His eyes roamed her adorable blushing face.  
“Ok.” She practically whispered.  
“Would you like it if I kissed you?” He gulped after asking. She nodded yes so he didn’t hesitate when leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck so he wouldn’t pull away so soon. Then she kissed him back confidently. They kissed for what seemed like hours. Their tongues explored each other's mouths. He didn’t guide her to the bed until she let out a small moan. He laid her down and climbed on top of her. He didn’t expect to even kiss her never mind have his hand roaming up her shirt and his tongue down her throat. He felt her bra and that’s when he decided to pull away. Her hands were lost in his soft hair and she didn’t want to take them out.  
“Do you want to keep going?” He asked. He needed to know she wanted whatever was about to happen. She started wiggling out from underneath him. He got up from the bed and furrowed his eyebrows.   
“Sit.” She instructed him. He quickly sat with his back pressed against the headboard of the bed. His lips curved into a faint smile as he saw her crawl towards him. She straddled his waist and started her attack of kisses all over his face. His hands laid on her hips lightly. His head leaned back against the hardwood and he closed his eyes. She kissed down his jaw and kissed right below his ear. She always wanted to take control like this. She was enjoying herself but she wanted to hear his sexy voice moan. She started grinding her hips against him and he made the smallest sound.   
“Oh god, I have wanted this for so long.” He admitted to both his and her surprised. She smirked and continued the grinding and kissing. He wanted to blush and be embarrassed by his words but it was the truth. He had been thinking about it since the beginning of the semester. Before he would just think of taking y/n out on romantic dates but then his fantasies became more elaborate. He would imagine having her over and doing so many things. She was shy but feisty. He liked that. He took his hand off her hip and placed it on her chin. He loved the feeling of her lips on his neck he wanted them back on his mouth. She locked lips with him in one smooth motion. Her confidence was getting the best of her and she tugged at his shirt. He had no problem pulling away and stripping himself of it. Her hands were excited to explore this new terrain. He definitely had muscle but nothing too excessive. Her fingers ran down his smooth belly feeling the small indents. He let out a groan and bucked his hips when she touched a little below his belly button. She smirked feeling the little hairs; she knew where they led. In fact, she could feel it.  
While she was distracted he thought that it was time to returned some of the hickeys he knew she had left on him. He bit down softly on her neck and she intertwined her fingers in his hair again. She tugged him off for a moment to dispose of her shirt. He proceeded to suck and lick her collar bone.   
She wasn’t sure if the shock of Ben Solo defiling her was ever going to wear off. Her pants came off just as easily as her shirt. She undid his belt. They both chuckled trying to slide his pants down his muscular legs. Once they were kicked off his erection was ever so present. She gulped a little bit. It was much larger than she had ever seen. The nerves started to set in. The way his lips moved and the way his hands were grabbing at her ass had told her he had far more experience than she could probably imagine. His hands glided up to the clip of her bra. She quickly pulled back from him.   
“I’m sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable? We can stop.” The words fell from his mouth at light speed.She visibly gnawed on her bottom lip.  
“Ben, I want to I’m just uh not very good.” She looked down in shame. He let out a light chuckle. She looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows. ‘Don’t cry’ she repeated to herself in her head.   
“Oh shit no I wasn’t laughing at you I mean the way things have been going I thought I was the inexperienced one.” He explained.  
“How many girls have you been with?” She asked while tracing a small pattern on his bare chest.  
“I guess that’s a fair question. 5. 5 girls. Some of them more than once.” He answered honestly.  
Her eyes flicked up to meet his. 5 girls.   
“You don’t have to tell me anything but we have a few options.” His hands were resting on her thighs and his thumb idly rubbed them.  
“We can continue and ‘go all the way’. If you don’t want to do anything with uh…” He looked down at the tent that was pitched in his boxers.  
“I can get you off any way you would like. Also, we have the option of stopping and doing anything you want to. We can go get some late night tacos or watch some movies. If we go with that option I would need to take a cold shower first.” He tried to crack a joke to make the situation a lot less awkward. She giggled a little.  
“I want to continue doing this.” She decided. He nodded and tried to hold back his excitement.  
“Ok well do you have a condom and we do that or I can just eat you…” She pressed her finger to his lips.  
“I have a condom. I just need us to take it a bit slow. I’m not a virgin but I told you my experience is a bit limited.” She explained. He nodded enthusiastically. She tried to get up to get the box of condoms she kept in the bathroom but was pulled down.  
“I have to go get a condom asshole.” She said to him. He smirked and gave a kiss on the cheek and then let her go. She looked at herself in the mirror. She felt guilty for wanting him so badly. She wasn’t one to talk to a guy at a party and then bring him back to her place. Somehow it didn’t feel exactly like that. It felt as though she had known him so long. Sure they argued in class but she felt something more. She grabbed a brush and straightened out her hair a bit before getting back to the room. He was in the same spot as before with his legs spread. Her breath was a bit shaky as she gripped the condom in her hand.   
“Put that down. We can do that later if you still want to but come here.” He instructed her. She had given up her position in charge but she didn’t feel defeated. She followed the instruction with her back to him sitting in between his legs.   
“Can I take this off?” He asked quietly with his hand on the clasp of her bra. She nodded yes. He undid the clasp and she shook the fabric off. She lightly dropped it off the side of the bed so she knew she could find it tomorrow. He was patient and kissed at her shoulder letting his hands roam up her sides and then squeezed her breasts. She let out a gasp and then felt herself melting in his big hands. He pinched her nipples and massage her perfect tits. This was the time to make his move. His right hand moved down to her panties. He gently caressed her sex through the fabric. Her hips moved in time with the slight movement of his hand. Her breath was speeding up as the pleasure started to build. She almost whines when he pulled his hand away but then she felt it slide under the elastic of her panties.   
“Ben.” She gasped before licking her dry lips. He smiled against her shoulder and continued placing wet open mouthed kisses across it. His fingers rubbed her outer lips a bit before dipping in. He groaned at how wet she had become. She gripped the arm that was down her panties with both hands. She was just barely able to stay quiet as he gently rubbed her clit but when he used one finger to enter her, her jaw hung open and her strange noises filled the room. She hated them but he was so turned on by them. He added another finger to her delight. Her nails dug into his arm and she let out a small squeal.  
“You close baby?” He asked in that deep sexy voice. Baby? She could get used to that.   
“Yeah.” She breathed out. Her hips moved in time with his fingers now rubbing her clit. Her breathing became fast and harsh.   
“Mmmm yeah” She was shaking as the orgasm came over her. He gave her feather light kisses on her collarbone as she came down from her high. She trembled a bit before taking his hand out of her panties. She brought the wet and sticky to her lips and gave them a soft kiss. She licked them to see how she tasted. He watched has his fingers got sucked into her mouth. He bit his lip hard. Her mouth was so wet and the way her tongue was running up and down his long fingers was driving him crazy. He took his other hand and started to palm at his very hard cock.  
She was surprised at her actions but she was enjoying herself. The thought of doing this again even crossed her mind but that was dangerous territory. This was a one night stand. This was to break her streak of almost 2 years.   
His fingers were now licked clean so she pulled them out of her mouth. She turned around and pushed her lips hard onto his. She pulled his face closer by cupping it. She could kiss him for days. She grabbed the condom from the bedside table. She broke the kiss and looked down at his hand holding his hard dick. She tugged his boxers all the way down his legs. His face flushed pink and so did her’s. She tried to ignore Ben’s eyes but she knew they were watching her. She pulled her panties off leaving them on the floor next to her undergarments. She didn’t know how to approach him in a sexy way. He handed realized that his hand was back on his cock. He lightly stroked himself as she approached the bed again. She gulped and look at the condom in his hand. He let go of himself and ripped the foil open. She wanted to offer to put it on but the words were caught in her throat.   
She straddled his warm thighs. He put the tip of his cock up to her pussy lips. He coaxed some of the juices onto his cock to make this more pleasurable for her. He watched his actions but she watched his face. It was slightly scrunched up as if he was concentrating on his actions a little too hard. The head of his cock brushes her clit. She let out a sigh and leaned into his ear.  
“I’m ready” She hated how she sounded. Why couldn’t she have said that in a more sexy way? He led his member to her entrance. He slowly pressed the tip in. She was holding her breath and shutting her eyes tightly. He was careful not to move too fast. He placed his hands on her hips to help guide her down. She was completely filled by him. She pulled away and let her hands rest on his shoulders. He watched her chest heave as she became accustomed to the feeling of being stretched out this much. He was worried that he was too big for her. He knew that sounded cocky but it was true. All his worries flushed away when she started rocking her hips back and forth. She was so warm and so tight he could just lose himself in the feeling of being inside of her. She hummed and let her hips move a bit faster. Her head was thrown back and eyes were shut. She was too embarrassed to make eye contact but his eyes were burning holes in her. He couldn’t bear to look away at the amazing sight before him. He started moving his hips in time with her. They were both letting out moans from the amazing feeling. His movements became faster and he moans became louder. He gripped her hips and thrust so hard up into her she yelled his name. Neither of them had felt this good in a long time. He pulled her flush against him so he could kiss her neck but still pound her. She felt almost like a rag doll the way she just laid on him and he did all the work. She was almost seeing stars for the second time tonight when she heard a small whine escape his lips. He must be just as close as she was. She swiveled her hips and that’s when he came. A loud groan left his throat as he released. He kept thrusting until her heard her small squeal of pleasure and felt her tighten around him.   
She was tired and was already trying to snuggle into him to fall asleep.  
“Just one minute, princess” He gently rolled her off of him and went to the bathroom. He properly disposed of the condom and came back into the room. Her eyes were closed and she had pulled the cover over herself.  
“Hurry up.” She mumbled while opening the cover so he could slide in. He smirked as he laid in the cozy bed. She put the blanket on both of them and wrapped an arm around him. She leaned up and kissed his bruising eye lightly before placing her head on his chest. He played with the ends of her hair.  
“G’night Ben.” She whispered before she fell into a deep sleep. He sighed and closed his eyes. This almost felt like a dream to him. Maybe he would wake up and he would realize it was. He almost didn’t want to fall asleep but he was so tired from all of the activities of the night he let sleep take over.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Her lips parted. She was speechless. She fucked Ben Solo. Before she could say anything the door swung open.  
“We made pancakes.” Poe simply said before his jaw dropped. His face had a shit eating grin on it.  
“I didn’t know you had a guest over I will go whip up a couple more.” He winked before shutting the door.  
“Finn!” She heard him yell. No doubt it was to tell him about what he had just seen. She wanted to get up, kick him out, and move on. Or at least that’s what she was trying to convince herself she wanted. He pulled her to be face level with him and gave her a peck on the lips. She blushed madly.  
“Can we go get breakfast?” He asked sweetly. She nodded and crawled off of him. Even though he had seen her naked last night she pulled on pajamas as fast at she could. Just a small pair of pajama shorts and a t-shirt. He only put on his boxers and watch as she pulled her hair up in a messy bun. He let her lead him to the kitchen.   
“Good morning you two!” Finn had the same grin as Poe. She tried to ignore it and took a seat. Ben sat next to her and started filling up his plate with pancakes and bacon.   
“How late did you guys come home last night?” Ben asked.   
“Oh late enough to miss the fun.” Finn winked at the two of them. Her whole face was red and she stared at him. Ben noticed and gulped. He was afraid that she hadn’t enjoyed last night as much as he did. He thought it was wrong that they hooked up on their ‘first date’. He knew he should have taken things slowly and at least taken her out on a proper date.  
“Whats up with the black eye?” Poe asked with a mouth full of pancakes using his fork to point at Ben.  
“Uh, Hux happened.” He looked down at his food.  
“What did that asshole do?” Finn asked while piling more hot cakes in the center of the table.  
“He was talking shit about y/n. I punched him and he punched back.” He explained. Finn and Poe smirked while y/n just tried to ignore what she had just heard.   
“Well, that was very heroic of you.” Finn sat across from Ben.  
“Yeah, I guess.” He mumbled before picking up more pieces of syrup drowned pancakes with his fork.   
“We are heading out to get some grocery shopping done so if you need anything text us.” Poe got up from the table. Finn rolled his eyes.  
“He never can just sit down and enjoy a nice morning. I don’t know why we always have to go out and do things on the weekends.” Finn complained.  
“You’re getting food that we need.” Y/n tried to explain.  
“I know I know. You two be good while we are gone.” Finn winked and ran over to the sink to put his plate in it. The two men grabbed their jackets and waved goodbye. She almost dreaded being alone with him because she wasn’t sure what to say. Without the alcohol, she was more shy and timid.  
“So” He started but then she immediately cut him off.  
“That was my first time having uh sex on the first date or uh if you could even call it a date so I don’t really know how this works and, to be honest, I don’t really know what to say right now.” The words poured out of her mouth like vomit. Ben tried not to smile at her cute innocent words.  
“This isn’t something I normally do either. I know you may think I’m not your type but I really like you and I would like to take you out on a date.” She was shocked. A date with Ben Solo? She studied his face for a while but didn’t notice his sad expression. She was taking far too long for the answer to be yes. Ben’s heart sank until he felt her lips on his. The kiss was quick.  
“Tomorrow. You can take me out tomorrow.”


End file.
